memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:Possible copyright infringements
Vulcan mating rituals As an IP user pointed out on talk:Vulcan mating rituals, this is a copy violation from http://www.startrek.com/startrek/view/features/documentaries/article/8118.html and http://www.startrek.com/startrek/videoview?id=8112 . Somehow this fact was overlooked when the page was vfd'd, as the content has essentially stayed the same. --Alan del Beccio 22:12, 14 March 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. --From Andoria with Love 16:18, 20 March 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 16:21, 20 March 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. --Jörg 16:23, 20 March 2006 (UTC) Starfleet articles ;Starfleet articles : Aside from the fact that it is non-canon, these were copied and pasted from one of the many fan sites that can be found using a Google search. --From Andoria with Love 03:50, 17 March 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. --Jörg 16:23, 20 March 2006 (UTC) *'Delete'. -- Kobi - [[ :Kobi|( )]] 16:26, 20 March 2006 (UTC) Mutant There is zero trek content, there appears to be X-Men content in it, lots from Wikipedia:Mutant_(fictional), and should probably be an immediate delete. --Alan del Beccio 06:29, 23 March 2006 (UTC) *This one should just be deleted. Jaz talk 07:41, 18 April 2006 (UTC) Image:LarryNemecek.jpg This image is a copyright violation. The following following is from startrek.com's terms of use: :3. STAR TREK and related marks are trademarks of CBS Studios Inc. This Web Site and all of the content it contains, or may in the future contain, including, but not limited to, articles, opinions, other text, directories, guides, '''photographs', illustrations, images, video and audio clips and advertising copy, as well as the trademarks, logos, domain names, trade names, service marks and any and all copyrightable material (including source and object code) and/or any other form of intellectual property (collectively, the "Material") are owned by Company other third parties, and are protected from unauthorized use, copying and dissemination by copyright, trademark, publicity and other laws and by international treaties. Nothing contained in these Terms or on the Web Site should be construed as granting, by implication, estoppel or otherwise, any license or right to use any Material in any manner without the prior written consent of Company or such third party that may own the Material or intellectual property displayed on the Web Site. UNAUTHORIZED USE, COPYING, REPRODUCTION, MODIFICATION, REPUBLISHING, UPLOADING, DOWNLOADING, POSTING, TRANSMITTING, DISTRIBUTING OR DUPLICATING OR ANY OTHER MISUSE OF ANY OF THE MATERIAL IS PROHIBITED. As a user of the Web Site, you agree not to use the Material for any unlawful purposes and not to violate Company's rights or the rights of others. Company may add, change, discontinue, remove or suspend any of the Material at any time, without notice and without liability.'' Basically, we need to delete it. Jaz talk | novels 22:38, 27 March 2006 (UTC) Ouch. Delete. Galaxy001talk 02:44, 31 March 2006 (UTC) Andrei Sterling Taken from imdb. Jaz talk 19:42, 13 April 2006 (UTC) Coming of Age (TNG episode) Really true 1:1 copy of the wikipedia article down to the usage of wikipedia's templates -- Kobi 13:58, 16 April 2006 (UTC) :Delete. It wasn't needed, anyway; the true article can be found here. --From Andoria with Love 03:33, 17 April 2006 (UTC) Jeremy Kemp Copied from Yahoo biography. Jaz talk 20:14, 16 April 2006 (UTC)